Talk:Dark Sun Gwyndolin/@comment-1975828-20160913063500/@comment-29522860-20160923213459
It seems that if he were raised from birth as a daughter, he would not really know enough about behaving masculinly to have "not wanted" to be how he is. As humans have both their soul and a humanity of the Dark Soul (the description of the humanity states that), so too could it be that the Light Soul of Gwyn is splittable in a similar way (when I call it the Light Soul, I mean it is one of the four Lord Souls, and specifically the one that makes Gwyn the god of light). So as a human that loses their humanity becomes hollow, then a god that loses that which makes them deific becomes hollow as well. Just as human hollows drop soul levels equivilent to how powerful they are, so it could be that TNK became hollow though had a powerful soul to himself. Losing humanity causes you to appear corpselike, but does not result in typical hollow madness, so perhaps TNK retains his sanity as a hollow because he has a soul. And now that I think about it, the whole status of "deity" is self proclaimed to the other three Lords, and humans have their own version of "deific" power fuled by the Dark Soul. So TNK would have been striken from history, his powers may not have been taken from him, as he can still use lightning. But then why is he a hollow, considering that Gwyn burning his soul made him hollow? I will admit your comparison to the sun and moon to the Jung psychology being acurate, as this would indeed mean that Gwynevere become masculine, but it cannot be denied that the power of moonlight had an important place in the descision to raise Gwyndolin as if he were a girl (or his feminine apperance, and apparently had breasts, which would not be dependent on how he was raised). Each of the Lords found a Lord Soul, representing the fundimental concepts of disparity. The Pygmy claimed the Dark Soul, with which they produce the humans, and for this they are all connected to the Dark to some varying degree (from having a humanity to having wild humanity like Manus). If certain theories are true, this would mean that the other souls have a corresponding name. Nito would gain the Death Soul, allowing him to produce death and decaying miasma, and his soul's description implies that death continues to occur because it exists. The Witch would have the Life Soul, which could be used in sorceries that generated heat and flames (flame sorceries), and became the fuel for a bed of life that birthed living things. Then the soul of Gwyn would be the Light Soul, and with it the aspects of light introduced in the new world of disparity could be used by Gwyn. If he divided his power amongst his clan, even without spreading fragments of his soul, it would litterally mean spreading the power of the god of light. Forms of light in this game include lightning (given to TNK, heir of lightning), sunlight (given to Gwynevere, princess of sunlight) and moonlight (reflected off the moon, which could be interpreted to be a "Dark Sun").